


Hot Chocolate

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Cute Kids, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Late Night Conversations, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Leo has a bad night
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Hot Chocolate

Michelle turned around in the bed, opening her eyes for a second, she smiled when she saw Olivia spread out in top of Peter, she must have woken up at some point and MJ didn't realized so of course Peter brought her to the bed, she cuddled closer to the both of them. She was going back to sleep just when someone walked through the door and shook her.

-Mommy- She could hear the soft sob at the end of the word.

-Leo?- MJ said sitting up- Are you okay? 

-I had a bad dream- Leo said- I can't go back to sleep...

MJ stood up from bed, taking Leo in her arms and setting him in her hip, going down stair.

-Where are we going mommy?- Leo asked and MJ smiled sweetly.

-To make you feel better- MJ answered in a low voice so she wouldn't wake anyone up, they arrived to the kitchen and she set Leo in the counter- Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?

MJ took all she need it to make Hot chocolate.

-You and daddy gave me to the bad people again because you didn't love me anymore- Leo said, his eyes watering again. Leo had this fear since Peter found them in Moscow, for some reason Max didn't remember much but Leo had a vivid memory about it. MJ had found feelings towards the people that tried to experiment with her babies, and it hurt seeing your kid traumatized about it with just 4 years of life. MJ stopped making the drink and hugged Leo tightly.

-Baby that's never going to happen, you hear me?- MJ said caressing his golden curls- You're not going anywhere, we can't stop loving you.

-You can't?- Leo asked

-Totally impossible- MJ assured going back to making the drink- This will help you.

-Hot chocolate? With marshmallows?- Leo asked

-Of course, who do you think I am?- MJ asked and Leo let out a chuckle- That's my boy

The two of them started to drink the hot chocolate in silence.

-You know- MJ started to talk- When daddy and I first started to date he would also have really bad dreams 

-But daddy doesn't get scared- Leo said

-Sure he does- MJ said- Everyone gets scared sometimes, daddy too.

-Really?

-He gets scared all the time when someone he loves is in danger- MJ said- But hot chocolate always helps him 

-Do you have bad dreams?- Leo asked

-All the time- MJ said

-Do you think the bad guys will come back for me mommy?

-They wouldn't dare- MJ said cleaning the corner of Leo's lip with a napkin- Daddy fights the bad guys, and mommy is too scary.

Leo chuckled 

-You're not scary- Leo said

-Oh baby, I am- MJ assured- You're better?

-Yes mommy, but can I sleep with you and daddy? 

MJ was reluctant about letting her kids sleep in their bed without taking Olivia into account, she read a lot of books while she was pregnant with Dahlia and asked a lot of people, and a lot of them said it wasn't recommendable to have kids older than 2 in their parent's bed. It created an unhealthy dependent relationship she didn't want for her children...Sure, Peter brought them to their bed whenever he could because "Their just books MJ, they're not going to tell me what I can and can't do with my babies". 

But this was an exception.

-Of course you can baby- MJ said picking him up- I just have to get your sister off daddy

Leo put his head tiredly in MJ's shoulder. They got to the room and MJ let Leo on the bed to pick up Olivia carefully so she wouldn't wake up and let her in her crib to walk back to her room, where Leo was already passed out, she smiled getting into bed.

-Em?- Peter asked sleepy, looking down to see Leo sleeping- Everything okay? 

-Just a bad dream- MJ answered in a low voice- Olivia?

-She just wanted attention- Peter said with a grin 

-Like father like daughter am I right?

-She is cuter than me though


End file.
